ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Devils yo-yo
Devils yo-yo The yo-yo, a classic toy that’s been around for generations, is adored by many. Mostly used by children, this beloved toy possesses much versatility. The capabilities of an average yo-yo are boundless when considering the fact that new tricks are still being introduced today. This seemingly simple object develops hand-eye coordination, a skill which countless shinobi utilize for a myriad of tasks. Although the exact time of its appearance as a taijutsu art form is still unknown, the reason why is very clear: the style allows the user to not only attack from all directions but to defend from them as well; as such, creativity and diversity in attacks are also greatly encouraged by this system. Techniques developed include the use of the object combined with the user’s ki, thereby reinforcing the power of every strike. As the user progresses through the style, they gain further control of their actions with the yo-yo. Note: Although the yo-yo is always described here in the singular form, it is important to keep in mind that the user can utilize one yo-yo per hand. Requirement: combat Yo-Yo A basic yo-yo composed of a Metal yo-yo and three feet of string. The only difference that this yo-yo has, besides the ability to attack and defend, is the weapon inside. When the top and bottom of the yo-yo is pushed simultaneously, four sickle like blades, two from the top and two from the bottom, which are an inch in length spring out. After practice, the owner can catch the yo-yo without hurting themselves by the sickles. They can retract back into the yo-yo with another push of the buttons. Techniques: Initial Launch One of the most basic yo-yo maneuvers, required for all attacks. Along with the basic throw-down, the user learns to throw the yo-yo not only downwards, but also forward and upward. Sleeper The user adds slightly more force to the yo-yo as he performs a throw. This causes the yo-yo to stay at the string’s end while it continues to spin. With a small tug, the yo-yo can be commanded back up the string. Reversal Launch During the Sleeper, the user tugs the string causing the yo-yo to catapult to their hand. Instead of catching it however, the user allows it to continue on its path, thereby launching it in the opposite direction. Launched Sleeper A combination of the Initial Launch and the Sleeper. The user performs the Initial Launch, and as the yo-yo comes back, the user throws it around their finger into a Sleeper. Around the World This attack can be preformed vertically, to one’s side, horizontally, or over one’s head. The user executes the Initial Launch then makes a complete circle around their body, finally catching it after a full 360 degree rotation. Three-Leafed Clover A defensive maneuver performed with the yo-yo that deflects incoming attacks. The users throws the yo-yo in to the air, looping it around their hand to throw it forward, then another loop to throw it down to the ground. This can be done in any order. Around the Galaxy An upgrade to the Around the World technique. Because the user has acquired further skill, they are now able to walk while performing the technique. In addition, they can now rotate the yo-yo several times to either side of their body. The rotations can be done as often as desired. Switch-Blade By applying a small amount of ki through the string, the user can expand or retract the yo-yo’s hidden blades. Walk the Dog The user begins by performing the Sleeper technique. With or without the hidden blades exposed, the yo-yo touches the floor and glides across the surface. Though normally a simple technique, this offensive maneuver contains a trick. By applying a small amount of ki to the yo-yo, the user can make it stick to any surface, thus allowing it to walk across walls, upward, on the ceiling, and even on people. String Manipulation After throwing the yo-yo, the user is able change its direction in midair. Example: After an Initial Launch, the user can make the yo-yo loop or turn instead of it normally going straight. Upon its return, the yo-yo follows that same path back. ki String A skill copied directly from the infamous ninja puppeteers, the user no longer requires physical string to perform attacks with. Therefore, only the sphere itself is carried, as all maneuvers can now be executed with the ki string. As an added bonus, the user is able to attach and detach this string even when they are not physically touching the object. Example: The user performs an Initial Launch: they can remove the chakra string which allows the yo-yo to travel further; subsequently the user can reattach the string from a five foot radius, allowing him to recall it. Tractor Requires the “ki String” special technique. When the yo-yo has wrapped itself around an object, or impaled itself into something with its blades, the user can either pull the object closer (an enemy, a bag, etc.) or pull themselves closer to the object (a roof top, a cliff wall, etc.). Guillotine The user throws the yo-yo as to wrap itself around the target’s ligament (arm, leg, neck, etc), constricting the appendage. Having been successfully bound around a person’s limb, the user tugs on the string, not to pull the enemy closer, but to command the yo-yo to travel back with its blades exposed. If performed correctly and precisely, the end result of the yo-yo’s return can cause near removal of the limb, a consequence similar to an actual guillotine. Yo-Yo Shadow A technique very similar to the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique. The user makes shadow copies of the yo-yo for offensive purposes; two additional yo-yos can be created in each of the person’s hands. Razor’s Edge This technique may only be performed while the hidden blades are exposed. The user can perform this during any desired attack by sending ki to the yo-yo. Doing so increases the yo-yo’s rotation, which in turn allows it to pierce through nearly any object. Yo-Yo Burst Requires the “Yo-Yo Shadow” and “ki String” special techniques. A technique very similar to the “Exploding Shadow Clone Technique”. To perform this technique, the user must have existing yo-yo shadows present. Forcing great amounts of chakra into the yo-yo, the shadow copies vigorously explode. An attack of such force is not recommended unless the yo-yo is detached from the ki string. Upon explosion, the blades hidden inside the yo-yo are separately released, sending multiple one inch spikes in every direction. Due to the nature of this technique, there is a high probability of not only damaging the opponent, but the user as well if performed incorrectly. Category:Style